User talk:Readem/IW Guide
Is it really necessary to make a guide concerning IW? I mean, it's not that difficult to figure out how to use it, and there's already plenty of IW builds. Tycn 08:48, 31 May 2007 (CEST) That's the thing. There are like 6 IW Builds... why not create a guide that features all of them, and just compile it into 1? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:55, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Then I guess that wouldn't be too bad an idea. I'm planning to do a monk version, there's way too many prot monk builds with minimal differences. Tycn 10:40, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Yeah I can help dive into this. I've been playing with the IW theorm for a while and have actually earned fame in HA using a 6 IW, 2 monk team. They are usually a juggle and some variants have been nerfed... but I digress. It's late and im tired and Ill start laying some ground work on this sometime over the weekend. Oh, Readem, There was another new kid trying to do a how to write guide (his is in the guides category now), might have some ideas you could use to polish up the allready steller nobias setup you got going. Shireensysop 09:54, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Need some help? I can get you started. --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 13:19, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Skill Info it's rather large and clunky, I say we just link to it. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:23, 14 June 2007 (EDT) Im working on that, it needs to be streamlined, and condensed. But people arnt going to want to go offsite for the information that is right in front of you. Ill also need it to make a point about skill point distributions... Im brain storming at the moment. The whole thing is rather, messy, at the moment Shireensysop 15:25, 14 June 2007 (EDT) iw Thanks Enroth. Shireensysop 15:37, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :No problem, I really love the way Pvxbig works. GCardinal said not to use it for entire normal build pages (the usage and counter sections, not the actual build), but if we need an extention for it he could make one. I think he should, but he's always so busy, so I feel bad asking too much of him, and I would love the "Rate" to get put up before working on this. The problem with pvxbig is the hard return after the first skill, and the hard return before and after and . :(example:Use [poison@10 then [wound@13. Attack with [strike@14 followed by [Assult@14.):I'm not really sure why I told you all this, you could very well not care at all. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяønħ')']] no 15:59, 14 June 2007 (EDT) Just a side note, you may wanna mention skills like Feigned Neutrality or Dark Escape and how they work with IW. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяønħ')']] no 16:02, 14 June 2007 (EDT) I've got half a mind to try and work this in a much similar way, a mix between the 55 guide and my Signant Build page I did for the LAME skills contest. Shireensysop 16:16, 14 June 2007 (EDT) Heh Guess I'll get started on this tonight. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:25, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Putting this here for now. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:26, 24 June 2007 (EDT) The Skill iw 'For 30 seconds, you deal no damage in melee, but whenever you attack in melee, target foe takes 8...34 damage.' : Take a moment to click on the above icon and real the complete skill description and the following notes as it will help put things into perspective for the remainder of this guide. An IW (Illusionary Weaponry) mesmer uses the elite Illusionary Weaponry to deal damage in melee combat with a gimick style skill bar. A gimick style skill bar uses the mechanic of a particular skill, or interaction of a particular set of skills to generate damage or an effect that otherwise, normally breakes or exceeds the established normals of standard build. In this case, the enitre skill bar is narrowly focused around Illusionary weaponry for it's damage that is very difficult to prevent. Build Theory Characteristics of an IW build: * Illusionary Weaponry * an IAS skill to improve damage frequency of IW * Strong personal survival skills * Very few attack, interupt, or direct damage spells * Increased movement skills are also common Advantages: *Armor ignoring damage. *Cannot be blocked or evaded, and blind has no effect. *Since an IW mesmer never hits with an attack, they can use skills like Dark Escape and Feigned Neutrality without ending them. *Flurry becomes a powerful IAS with no downside. Disadvantages: *A low natural armor of 60. But this number can be raised to respectable levels with gear and skill selection. *Very susceptable to enchantment removal. *MUST maintain base to base contact with the foe as melee characters do. *Only medium damage that does not 'spike' in any way. But damage is consistant. What This Means: Every time you swing a melee weapon in base to base contact with an enemy, your weapon deals zero damage but your foe takes X damage. * Only defense is Raw Damage Reduction, i.e. any skill that contains the words 'damage reduced by', or 'prevent that damage'. * Armor rating has zero impact on Illusionary weapon. * Blocking and blindness does not affect damage dealt, but any blocking triggers still activate (i.e. riposit). * Damage starts at 8 and scalled up at 2 points of damage per attribute point spent. At 14 (12+1+1) you are at 38 damage, only 4 damage shy of rune maximum. Take care to consider whether 4 points per swing is worth the 75 hit points required. * Damage is not high enough to trigger spirit bond, but is low enough to get under protective spirit. * 3 or more IW mesmers working together can tear apart most monks healing abilities (SoA and shielding hands excluded) with more damage pressure than they can handle. * Mild degen skill (Phantasm, illusion of pain) can be brought to easily counter regen monsters. Statement of a build theory: IW Mesmer uses IW to deal constant, armor ignoring damage. This damage potential is increased by either using IaS skills, snares, or sprint skills to maintain contact and/or increase frequency of these attacks. Since you are relying on but one attack skill to deal damage, that leaves 7 other slots to provide survivability and support to the rest of the build. I.W. Mesmers are one of the more flexible gimick build in their range of possibly support skills. Shireensysop 15:47, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Um.. Running out of pithy statements. Im getting tired. Shireensysop 15:47, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Oh, Raedem, Here are my builds I was considering for an IW HA team: Note this team is effective, and I even got > r3 pugs winning a few rounds in up the ladder in HA on any given sunday. What makes this build shine is the monk support (for cover enchants if possible) and the ability of the group to stay coordinated, focused and appropriately body block AND snare the desired target. X4 prof=Me/W fas=3 ill=12+1+1 tac=12WeaponryFlurryVisageDistortionRiposteBurdenof WeaknessSignet/build X2 prof=Me/P fas=3 ill=12+1+1 comma=12WeaponryDistortionHaste!"Back!"GodspeedGive Up!"Surrender!"Signet/build 2 monks running some kind of Aiges chain for a cover enchant Hope this helps with the guide. Shireensysop 15:53, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Are we allowed to add to this? --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 19:11, 25 June 2007 (EDT) Add info here. I use most of the info collected. I am just organizing it at the moment. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:04, 26 June 2007 (EDT) O forgot lulz you can add things for each prof :P. Memory of a Circus chimp=good|Average memory of a human being=Bad|Readem's Memory=Error, not located on scale! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:01, 27 July 2007 (CEST) Me/A Illusionary Weaponry Tank Had much success with a variant that used a Mesmer/Assassin that kept up either Feigned Neutrality, Shadow Sanctuary (with Dark Escape when either of those failed), though it was on my old computer so I don't have the build on-hand :-( Had enough armor to take a serious beating and then some as long as the enchantments weren't stripped. Ghostwheel 05:41, 28 January 2009 (EST)